


waiting

by groove_bunker



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, implied Bering and Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate what the system made Claudia almost as much as you love her. Never before have you met someone so bruised and broken but then again, never have you met someone so full of light and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of Claudia feelings and this happened and yeah.   
> I'm not implying that Claudia's in love with HG, it's more about how complex it is to love someone in so many different ways.

You’d been waiting for her to knock on your door; you’d seen it in her face earlier that she wanted to talk but, as per usual, there just wasn’t the time right then and there.

And now here she was and you’re not sure you’re ready to have this conversation with the girl you regard as your little sister but you fight yourself to remember that, actually, she’s grown up and what you said when you left, with your heart broken into pieces, is even more true now.

She really is the only adult here.

Not that she looks like it now, dressed in a shirt that looks suspiciously like the one you lost while you were doing laundry last week and carrying a threadbare teddy bear.

“Can I...I need to talk to you.” You pat the space next to you in bed (the place where HG used to sit, you try not to remind yourself) and put your book down. She slumps next to you, seeming almost as unwilling to tell you what’s on her mind as you think you are to hear it.

“So...what’s up Claud?”

“H.G....she’s gone.”

“Mhm.”

“She died to save you.”

“Well, me and Artie and Pete.” Claudia looks at you and you know exactly what she’s thinking. Helena might have saved Artie and Pete, but only by default. They were standing with you, probably bickering about something, you can’t really remember. And then suddenly, you’re in a dome and she’s not and she’s _saving your life._

You feel the tears you didn’t want to cry begin to fall down your face.

“She died to save you. We’re not stupid, you know? We know that before...there was something going on.”

Oh yes, before.

Before the love of your life tried to end the world.

Before she broke your heart and made you run away from the only place you could ever call home because suddenly, without her, it wasn’t home anymore.

Before she bought you back to live here without her.

“Yes, ok, there was. But what would everyone have said if we’d told you. Pete would have got all big brother and scared her off, Leena didn’t trust her, Artie hated her and you...”

“Loved her. I loved her like you loved her and like Christina must have loved her and how Charles would have loved her. I dunno, it was so confusing and since the only person I could talk to it about was banging her, it just seemed...inappropriate.”

“She was everything to you, wasn’t she?”

“Because she made me feel like everything, Myka! For the first time, I didn’t feel like a little kid, like a burden to be carried along on the field mission. I felt like a person, like someone cared about my shit and then she went and tried to end the world. She didn’t...she didn’t care what happened to me. I would never have been able to talk her down like you did.”

“Claudia...she cared about you.”

“But not like she cared about you. I can’t help but think that if it had been me in the Warehouse instead of you, you and her would be sitting here now, talking about me.”

“Claudia, listen to me. Helena would never have let you die like that. You may not think she would have saved you but I know that she would have.” Claudia looks up at you, tears rolling down her face, and sees that you’re telling the truth. She knows you would never lie to her about something like this.

“Still...how do I deal with this? She’s gone so...what am I without her?”

“You are exactly what you were before she was even debronzed. You are the most accomplished young woman I have ever met, you are beautiful and funny, clever beyond my wildest dreams and sometimes, you’re a pain in the ass. She didn’t make you that, Claudia, that’s what you’ve always been.”

You hate what the system made Claudia almost as much as you love her. Never before have you met someone so bruised and broken but then again, never have you met someone so full of light and hope.

And for all of you to come out of this, that’s what you need.

Hope.

 

 


End file.
